The new kid: Four Divergent fanfiction
by Divergentsixfourtobiastris
Summary: Four a new kid at Divergent High gets all the girls does he like them or just one. Four/Tris and a few other! might be M later T for Tris/Tobias
1. Junior TRIS

**A/N: SOOOOOO… hey this is my first fanfic so give some ideas also READ THIS PART! I don't know how to make new chapters so… tell me! On to the story**

**TRIS**

BEEEEEPPPPP BEEEEEPPPP ugh first day of school, and I've got to meet a new student. Four. Weird name right? Anyway I hate meeting new boys they want have…it with me.

I get dressed in black jeans, a strapless bra, and a skirt.

I hear knocking on the door and I roll my eyes.

"Beatice hurry we're gonna be late!"

I decide to tease him, "it's not Beatrice it's Tris and be out in a hour."

I open up the door and he looks at me disapprovingly.

"You might be my brother but sStOP!"

I walk past him and hop in my to speed off to school(not before I grab a muffin though.)

When I get there I head to the office and pick up my schedule_._

_MATH  
_

_SCIENCE_

_FRENCH_

_LANGUAGE ARTS_

_LUNCH _

_FREE_

_GYM  
_

_HISTORY_

Okay now I wait at the back for the new student. Just then a boy walks in.

**A/N: Okay how'd you like it? Next chapters Tobias coming to school (if you tell me how to work the chapters) and a little bit more! See ya**


	2. Call me Four

**A/N Hey guys I'm back it's gonna be hard to update when schools goin' on but yah know what I mean now on to chapter2 I've decided to do Tris's POV again.**

**Chapter 2: call me Four.**

**Tris**

The boy talks to the secretary a little bit then he turns around and sees me. He doesn't look at me up and down like most boys he just smiles shyly at me then I smile back.

"Hey," the boy says

Hi I'm Tris what's your name?"

Don't call me anyth- call me Four."

I notice what he looks like for the first time he has a spare upper lip, a shirt that hugs his muscles good, and deep blue eyes I could just stare into all day. I notice I've been looking at him for a while, he probably thinks I'm a freak. I look away and say, " c'mon."

He smirks and says, "okay."

Oh how I love that smirk. _Snap out of it Tris._

**Four**

I wake up go take a shower and realize I don't have much time!

I keep taking a shower get dressed in a black shirt and black pants. I slip on my shoes jump onto my motorcycle and drive to school.

I get in and am about to walk into the office when someone taps my shoulder.

I spin around to see a girl smiling hugely then saying, "Hey want me to take you on tour of the school we could visit the janitors' closet first." She then winks.

"I already have a guide and I don't know about that closet you have in mind," I say sweetly.

I push open the door go to the secretary's desk and ask for my schedule. She hands it to me and smiles.

I don't look I just turn around and am met with beautiful grey blue eyes. "hey", is all I can say.

"Hi my name is Tris what's your name?"

I'm thinking I don't want anyone calling me tobias so I'll just say nothing

"Don't call me anyth-I think better Four! Perfect. "Call me Four." She looks at me then looks at me for a second then says

"c'mon."

I smirk then say, "okay".

I love her ANGELIC voice _Snap out of Tobias I mean no not Tobias Four._


	3. the bad kiss

**A/N Hey guys it's been two days just been kinda busy, Oh I forgot to tell you that this was my first fanfiction so you 2 reviewers mean A LOT to me Now on to dat story:Four highschool with Tris.**

**Tris Pov:**

We walk out of the office and head to our first class (forgot to mention they have the same schedule) Math the worst class we have a okay teacher called . I sit down and realize that I left the only seat open for Four is next to Brittany and Courtney, they're two cheer leaders who think they're all that so I wouldn't be surprised if they made a move on him. Girls are going to make his life a living hell.

I give him a look that says "I'm sorry." He gave me his number so I start texting him

Hey-T

I look at him and see the girls shoving their boobs in his face.

I then see something that makes me want to cry.

**Four Pov**

We walk out of the office all Tris said was "The teacher's name is . As we're walking to our class I see Tris getting glares from girls and I getting glares from boys. I walk in and se the only seat open is next to two girls when I walk past Tris she gives me an I'm sorry look.

I wonder why. I sit down next to them and they're shoving their boobs in my face. Just then I hear a buzz, but I feel tapping on my shoulder I turn around to feel rough lips on mine. I try to pull away,but she has an iron grip. Now I see what she meant by I'm sorry. Just then the teacher walks in and says, "now let's learn and not to make out."

The people who laugh are boys. I try to look at Tris , but she doesn't make eye contact. I finally see her expression it's hurt, and she sees me looking at her then quickly changes it. I feel like my heart shattered into one million pieces just because of that girl. As we walk out of that snooze feast I walk up to Tris place a hand on her shoulder she turns around and

**A/N hey guys I'm so happy I finally got this chapter over. Ya know it's sometimes fun writing chapters and others it's bo-ring. So yeah you guys are awesome see ya later bye.**


	4. It's alright

**A/N Hey guys I'm baaaaacccckkkkk anyway so I'm goig to make Tobias make it up to Tris at first it's gonna be awkward then it'll be better on too dat 'tory**

**Tris PoV **

I felt like running out of the room, but I stayed where I was because then people would know I kinda like him. I would've been not as bad if it hadn't been her. WHY HER!? I debate whether it's real or not during this bor-ing class. Finally I've made up my mind I think it isn't real, right then I feel a hand on my wrist. It sends a shiver up my spine.

I spin around and see the one and only

_Four_

"Tris I'm so sorry it wasn't real I was about to get your text when I felt tapping on my shoulder I got annoyed and….," He blabbers on about how he's sorry blah blah.

"It's alright Four I believe you when a person comes she'll do anything **(bad word)**

Fuck someone like you."

He hugs me, and I melt into it. So after that y'know ecperiencec we head to… Science the worst class of the someone walks up to him, taps his shoulder and says, "I heard Brittany kisses=d you they're sluts but not me!"

"Anyway c'mon I'll show you around, what's your schedule," stuff like that.

"No," he simply states.

"Wha- did you just say no to me?"

"Yes I did say NO," he still looks like he doesn't care.

Right then she walks up to him and pushes him against the locker, now everyone's staring at them.

She's about to kiss him when he pushes her off like nothing and we keep walking to science.

People are still looking at us when I say, "**(BAD WORD)** You guys have places to be so fuck off.

That puts them where they're supposed to be.

We walk in to science, and I say "I've gotta get something from my locker brb."

"Did you just say brb?" He laughs.

"duhh," I say back

I go to my locker, get my books when a hand wraps around my mouth.

**A/N hey guys end of chapter always leave suggestions and reviews mean a lot see ya.**


	5. Do you really want her as a girlfriend?

**A/N Hey guys I'm here again JUST A HEADS UP**

**This is not going to be the peter drew, (I can't remember) Molly, Al attack now on to that story**

A hand goes around my mouth. I struggle but it's no use. I can tell it's not peter because he's much stronger than him. I now am really struggling when I'm laid on the floor then someone gets on top of me. I use my instincts and bite down as hard as I can, and I feel someone wince I use this time to knee where it counts. I look at who my attacker was and it was

_Adam_

I walk back to the room to see cheerleaders shoving their boobs in his face. He looks disgusted and I just chuckle. I realize my mouths bleeding, I wipe it off and sit down next to him, then someone taps my shoulder, I turn around and see Lauren. I then decide to ask

"What?"

"You know what get out of my seat next to my boyfriend or I'll make you."

"And what makes you say he's your boyfriend, did he say yes?" I ask the last part sarcastically.

"Actually he did right Four," She sneers.

"Okay see you later Lauren have some fun with Four," I say winking, but on the inside I feel like a balloon deflated.

_I'm really falling head over heels for Four._

**Four**

Right when she leaves all and I mean all, how are they even all in my class? Basically run over and start shoving their bobs in my face then the last one come up and says, "Want to go out?"

I didn't want to hurt her feeling and said, "sure."

**Mental war**

Why'd you do that you like Tris

_I do but I didn't want to hurt her feelings_

Yeah but you could have said no, but said we could still be friends

_How did I not think of that?!_

**End of mental war.**

I'm worried about Tris she's not been here for five minutes just then I see Tris walk in, she looks so I hot I just want to hold her, but then she'd think I was some creep.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear bickering one Lauren one Tris.

"Get out of my seat next my boyfriend or I'll make you, she says.

I hope she's not clingy.

I then overhear Tris saying, "what makes him your boyfriend did he say yes?" She says the last part sarcastically.

"Actually he did right Four?" Lauren says.

I look up, and see Tris sitting there she looks at me hurt then says "okay Lauren you have some fun with Four, then winks.

Noooo don't go. I turn around and see see Tris walking toward a really hot dude and they start laughing and talking and I feel jealousy rush through me. I hear the teacher speak "Okay whatever seat you're in tomorrow will be your final seat. Then the science bores through me 'till the end.

**A/N Hey guys end of chapter a little longer for you who want that. Trust me I forgot to meantion she's not in one of his classes which is where he meets Zeke. Also she will sit next to him on the second day.**

**See you later bye!**


	6. The easy break up

**Hey guyz I'm finally back, school was a lot of work, and I had a baseball game then watched divergent anyway they're goin' to French and this chapters called: the breakup.**

**TRIS POV**

Ugh Four is nowhere to be seen. I'm going to miss class. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and feel like I ran into a wall.

"OW!"

"Sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy." Four

"Stop talking like a baby lets go."

"Oh Tris I wanted to tell you that Lauren and I broke up!"

"And you're happy?"

But that did quirk my head up I can't believe they already broke up!

OMG! That's too girly yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss!

I look up and say, "c'mon we'll be late."

We walk into French, and get a lot of glares, I guess word goes around really fast. I take a seat in the back, and doodle until the teacher says, "Hello since none of you how to speak French I will speak in English today,"

After that I zone out doing different drawings, until the bell rings.

I show Four the AP Language Arts room when I headed to normal language arts. Like fifteen different boys asked me out and some were trying to… touch me. I sat next to Christina and all the football players sat around us.

**FOUR POV**

I find Lauren and bring her into the hall where no one would go.

"Lauren your sweet." _Not_. "Your beautiful." _Hell no!_

"and your kind…" _Slut _She kisses me , and I pushed her back

"Baby wht'd I do wrong?"

"I think we should break up," I finally get to say.

She's starting to do something where'd she go?

All of the sudden I feel cold air on my lower parts and a mouth on my dick.

I look down and push her away, pull up my underwear and shorts and then try to find Tris.

I walk over to her when she turns around her nose runs into me.

"OW!"

"Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy." I say in my best baby voice.

"Stop talking like a baby let's go."

I feel like a big balloon just popped, so I say "Oh Tris me and Lauren broke up!" I can't help but saying it happy.

"And your happy?"

I never answered, but a smile's on her face when she says, "C'mon lets go."

**A/N How'd you like this chapter thanks for 8 reviews on my first story I'll see you later bye!**


End file.
